second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Suthar-Rakos Uprising
"The operation is going as plan. Suthar-Rakos will be free by the week." '- Thadrakos Star Union operative -' The inconclusive and drawn out Idiots War rages on, internal issues spread throughout the territories of the Families. Long fed up with their treatment, status, and backwardness of the society they lived in; with no other options the slaves longing to escape their desuetude, or simply be the masters of their own lives chose revolution. The precursor Roknim Mog Revolution cost many lives for both the slaves and loyalist's, but after the ensuing fight in which the revolutionaries succeed, the rebels declared Roknim Mog free of the Families tyranny, proclaiming their new state birthed from the fires of revolution, the Thadrakos Star Union. After the successful revolution the Families response was non existent on the military front but diplomatically declared their state illegal, proclaiming no nation should recognize them as a sovereign nation. However this hasn't stopped nations such as the Commonwealth and even the F'thgran's from establishing relations with the enclave. As the state established itself it was working behind the scenes to spread the seeds of revolution and convince other slave colonies to rebel like they did. In 2322 the opportunity presented itself. Swing the seeds Early 2321, in response to the rebellion and the potentially exponential threat it posed to the stability of the nation, the Five families ordered the navy recalled from the Siege of Nira Aztan thus calling off their bogged offensive. The fleet returned, but the vast expanse of the border regions covered meant that it would be sometime before they reached the home-world. As the Year rolled by the Five Families all agreed to call an convention later that year to discuss new polices regarding the war and the rebellion. News of the conference was poorly guarded, prying ears soon heard of the planned event, passed on by rebel moles on Suthar-Rakos, the opportunity to strike presented itself on a silver platter. As the months rolled on, infiltrators passed on encrypted messages to slaves looking to fight. Ammunition and weaponry was smuggled past orbital and ground customs (the authorities, expected to do little more than look nice and keep things quiet, were woefully inept at actual security) and stored in hidden weapon caches at particular locations. When december of that year rolled around and when the heads of the Five Families convened the infiltrators and some foreign support groups moved into their potions to strike at the heads of the families. The Uprising The meeting was held as all the Five Familial heads sat down, and met with security and their team of servants tending to their needs as usual. As the discussion on the rebels dawned upon the head's conversation several of the security members swiftly drew blades, just as swiftly ending all the leaders in a single strike. Loyalist security members drew their firearms to put down what looked like to be a rebel attack, they were quickly subdued as gunshots ranged over the conference room. Screams and shouts of confusion ringed from outside the room, the commander of the infiltrators severed one of the heads of the now dead familial heads shouting. "The barbaric heads are now dead. May the tides of freedom begin!" As word of their death spread with the assistance of rebel infiltrators, slaves began rising up to begin looting, burning and murdering any aristocrat and slave owner they could get their hands on. Many of their proprieties were burned, though some such as the Alama Clavis, and other potentially properties needed for infrastructure were spared. Especially with the Alama Clavis as rebel forces entered into the area, the inner citys' population in an attempt to save the library contents pleaded that they would release their slaves and surrender to them in exchange for the library being spared. The rebel forces commander agreed to prevent a potential bloodbath; to the dismay of many of their troops, who themselves as former slaves wanted total revenge against the aristocrats who persecuted them for so long. To these rebels the library was a symbol of aristocratic, power built on the back off a slave labour and livelihood. Some of the caretaker slaves themselves, upon their liberation, were confused and saddened as many of them had no assets or livelihoods of their own away from their masters; many basic amenities such as food, clothing, and housing was provided free of charge by their masters although they only did this to maintain a perfectionist image. Kali Elafir's younger brother, who'd been caretaker of the library in his sister absence for over 20 years, along with some of the library workers fought and resisted the slaves attempts to enter, fearful for the artifacts. This led to a brawl with several vengeful rebels as they beat them with rifle-butts and fists until the rebel commander ordered them to put a stop to it and just arrest him and his assistants. Upon gaining access to the library many of the rebel soldiers themselves were awed at the treasures, paintings and the overall scale of the library. Many of them had never seen such a marvel in their lives. This made some of the slaves appreciate the construction although despite promises from earlier its grand treasures enticed some of them to steal many of the possessions hosted in the library. And the rebel commander tried stopping the looting declaring the library as property of the people, and not for their greedy aspirations though his argument fell on deaf ears. This was property of the wealthy after all, the Elafir family themselves owning many of the collections and other items obtained from former slaves such as themselves, thus they believed it rightfully belonged to them. Slave lynch mobs roamed the streets beating then hanging their former masters, shouting in glee as their once scornful master twitched in their new necklaces. Battles raged in the streets between loyalist forces although many seeing the ever dire situation and fearful of the mobs went underground or defected hoping to later re-join the families fearful they would fall victim to the mobs wrath. Loyalist forces would lose the ground over the following week, surviving members of the families and other wealthy aristocrat's who'd now lost all of their property and wealth on Suthar-Rakos, fled off-world to re-establish the government on one of the colonies as the navy reroutes to them. For the first time in history, the birthplace of Thadrakos civilization, the galaxys' center of art, and the home of the Families decadent leadership fell to the same slaves who were under their boot for centuries. Category:Thadrakos Families Category:Events Category:Locations